megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Andras
Andras is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Andras is the sixty-third spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with thirty legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a humanoid with an angel's wings and an owl's head, riding a black wolf and holding a bright sword. Among the spirits of the Goetia, Andras is one of the most violent and dangerous to summon. The conjurer and any attendants he may have must stay within a magic circle at all times no matter how much Andras tempts them to leave it, or he will surely kill them. He is able to control a person's anger or inflict rage upon any person the conjurer desires and tempt people to kill their servants or masters. If so asked, Andras will gladly kill any person the conjurer desires, and in certain demonology it is suggested that Flauros is his servant. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Akuma Race and Fallen Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana, as Andra *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Class, Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Andras appears as an early story boss and as a regular NPC supporting Azura. He is occasionally a focus of equipment design with wings and masks modeled after him. The cameo ring that allows players to temporarily transform into him is called Firm Backside. During Act 18, he confronts Ose, and though they win the battle, Ose attempts to strike him down in a desperate surprise attack. Azura takes the blow meant for him, leaving the demon to scream at the sky as he holds her corpse. In Act 19, he witnesses his master's revival and transformation into Isis, showing great pain as he collapses after she is defeated and vanishes. ''Persona 5'' Andras is the second Persona of the Devil Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos, with the title "Menacing Owlman." He is one of four Personas to learn the Ice Break skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Andras will yield an Ice Break skill card. Andras is one of the Personas required to summon Flauros through advanced fusion. Kodama will also summon Andras as backup when fought as a Shadow in Mementos. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Demon= |-| Fallen= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= |-| Royal Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= Gallery Trivia *Andras appears on the boxart of a game sitting near the Persona 4 protagonist's TV. Category:Goetia Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas